In recent years, the amount of multimedia content posted online has increased dramatically. This increase has further accelerated with the widespread adoption of mobile phones and tablet computers featuring integrated, high-quality still and video cameras. Armed with these portable devices, users are easily able to document and share any aspect of their lives at any moment from nearly any location.
However, this increase in availability of multimedia content has led to an overwhelming and often unorganized accumulation of these digital remnants. This problem, in part, has been the result of the difficulty and significant time required of users to organize this multimedia content by moving it into folder hierarchies and/or assigning tags and labels to these digital files.
Further, with this abundance of digital multimedia content, it has become difficult for users to locate and combine multimedia content from one or more sources into an engaging and portable format allowing for easy sharing with friends and family.